Sur la Falaise
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Après l'épisode du Manoir Malefoy, Harry se sent mal, il trouve un peu de réconfort en écoutant le bruit de la mer. OS écrit pour la nui d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : mer, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les persos sont à J.K Rowling.

**Note** : Euh...mer ça ne m'inspirait pas mais alors pas du tout. Cet écrit est donc assez médiocre si vous voulez mon avis ^^

* * *

Assis au bord de la falaise, les yeux fermés, Harry écoutait le bruit des vagues se fracasser contre les rochers. Ce bruit l'apaisait. Il avait été surpris de constater qu'un simple son avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, de soulager sa peine, de diminuer sa culpabilité. Les vagues et la mer réussissaient là ou les humains avaient échoués. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Harry passait beaucoup de temps seul avec le bruit de la mer. Sur la falaise quand il y avait du vent, afin d'observer les vagues démontées s'écraser sur les rochers noirs, de voir l'écume bouillonner furieusement, sur la plage quand le temps était plus clément et que la mer était plus calme, qu'elle venait doucement lécher le sable et les pieds d'Harry.

Le Survivant venait trouver refuge ici parce qu'il se sentait mal. Dobby était mort par sa faute, Hermione avait été blessée et torturée par sa faute, il avait mit la vie de Ron en danger, Dumbledore n'était plus là pour l'aider et l'avait laissé avec des tas d'énigmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il avait la tête pleine et contempler l'étendue d'eau l'aidait à la lui vider. Il aimait voir le panel de couleur qu'elle pouvait arborer : des nuances de bleu, de vert, de gris, parfois de noir. C'était beau.

Assis en tailleur sur le sable, il laissait parfois des larmes couler. Des larmes salées ayant le même gout que l'eau de mer. Puis il fermait les yeux et écoutait le bruit des vagues. Il inspirait l'odeur iodée et ensuite il allait un peu mieux.

Mais ce jour là sur la falaise, quelqu'un vint troubler sa tranquillité. Personne ne venait jamais le voir normalement. Que ce soit ses deux meilleurs amis ou Bill et Fleur. Il rentrait toujours de lui-même à la Chaumière et on ne lui posait pas de questions. Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus seul avec la mer.

« _Est-ce qu'elle te parle ? »

« _Pardon ? »

« _Mon père m'a toujours dit que la nature parlait aux hommes. Que ce soit les arbres, le ciel, l'océan. J'ai parfois de longues conversations avec des arbres ou des feuilles. Toi tu restes toujours longtemps ici, alors je suppose que la mer te parle. Vous avez de longues discussions non ? Qu'est ce qu'elle te raconte ? »

Harry regarda Luna avec attention et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut envie de rire. Luna avait toujours été complètement siphonnée et voir ses grands yeux globuleux le fixer avec sérieux lui donnait envie de rire. Luna était gentille. Folle mais gentille. Et bizarrement, il avait l'impression qu'elle le comprennait.

« _Elle me rassure. »

« _Ah bon. Tu es inquiet ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Harry s'étonne devant tant de naïveté et de candeur. Mais il s'agissait de Luna, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec elle. Elle était tellement dans son monde parfois qu'elle ne voyait pas tout autour d'elle.

« _Le monde sorcier entier compte sur moi. Je dois détruire Voldemort et je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Pour l'instant je ne suis arrivé à rien d'autre qu'a mettre les gens à qui tiens en danger. Je ne dois Le tuer et je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. Peut-être que c'est lui qui va gagner en fin de compte. »

« _J'ai confiance en toi moi. Je sais que tu va réussir. Tu vas le tuer Harry. »

Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et se mit à fredonner tout en regardant l'horizon. Le brun referma les yeux. La mer, Luna. Il se sentait mieux à présent.

* * *

Je m'excuse encore pour les possibles (certaines ?) fautes. Je me relirai au calme dans les jours prochains parce qu'écrire un truc dans un temps imparti ça met la pression mine de rien ^^


End file.
